


wanna fight for me?

by lyfthemuffinmoth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Jonny being Jonny, Kidnapping, Other, Supervillains, all i know is impulsively write hopeless gays, and now this is here, because lets be real the mechs would never be superHEROES, but then it just, evolved - Freeform, for the, i do not give a fuck, i just, i just project, it started as a bad things happen bingo thing, marius von raum: knight in shining steampunk goggles, plotline what plotline, prompt, theyre in love o k a y, this is my first mechs fic so shit might be a lil ooc, this just wrote itself honestly, this shit goes very weird and you know what, violinspector, yall my name is literally lyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfthemuffinmoth/pseuds/lyfthemuffinmoth
Summary: “Well, you’re a doctor right?”“I mean, yeah techni-”“Great! So you know how to make people, like,,, calm.”Marius groaned. “What the hell did you guys do?”
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, violinspector baybe
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	wanna fight for me?

**Author's Note:**

> please take this probably ooc violinspector content because i have ✨brainrot✨
> 
> title from fight for me from the musical heathers

Lyfrassir Edda was a lot of things. They were easily annoyed. They were often running on five hours of sleep and coffee. They were fairly organised. But what they weren’t, was stupid.

So as they made their way home from work, they made sure to not take the roads fights tended to break out. With superheroes and villains everywhere in the city, it was best to just stay away to not get caught in the crossfire. So they took one of the back paths. That was the smart road after all.

After a while of walking, Lyf thought they heard footsteps behind them, which was odd. There was barely anyone down those roads when they walked home usually. They sighed and shook their head. Probably just nothing. Just paranoia. Still, in a city with villains running around with god knows what motivations, it was better to be safe than sorry. 

They took out their phone and opened Marius’s contact, shooting him a quick text.  _ Think someone might be following me. Not sure, but thought it was smart to text you just in case.  _ They hit send and slipped the phone back into their pocket, letting their hand linger in there for a second

Then suddenly the world was spinning. Twisting and turning around them. They felt a pain on their temple, but it felt fairly distant. They reached out for the wall in an attempt to balance themself. Once they were leaning back against the wall, they reached for their head. They blinked their eyes a couple times in an attempt to clear away the dizziness. 

They began to reach for their phone, maybe to call Marius to see if he could pick them up. There was no way they would be able to walk like this. But just after hitting the dial button, they felt strong arms push them up against the wall. They let out a startled gasp and looked up at whoever was pinning them there, groaning. 

“Wha-” they mumbled, still quite disoriented from whatever had hit their temple. Or whoever.

“Shhhhh.” they heard. It was a fairly masculine voice and there was an edge to it that made Lyf flinch.

“What do you want?” Lyf asked, their words slurring together.

The voice chuckled. “Nothing that concerns you, darling.” it spoke. “Just relax.”

Lyf was about to point out that was quite hard while pressed up against a wall, when they felt something press up against their mouth. They weren’t sure what it was, but whatever it was, it wouldn’t let them breathe. They started trying to push free the arms, shove off whoever was pinning them down, but no luck. All it did was make their attacker press them up against the wall harder. 

“Just let go. It’ll all be over in a second.” the voice spoke again. It almost sounded like they were enjoying this. No. Scratch that. It definitely sounded like they were enjoying it.

Lyf’s vision was blurring already, the lack of oxygen limiting their energy. They felt the phone slip out of their hand and they felt themself slip out of consciousness with it. 

* * *

Marius woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and grabbed it off his desk. Lyf. Huh. He hit accept call and put the phone to his ear. “What Lyf.” he said, sounding tired. 

No response.

“Lyf, if you butt dialed me awake I swear to-”

He cut himself off when he heard a gasp and groan, both sounding like Lyf. 

“Lyf- Lyf, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Marius couldn’t make out words, but he could hear how Lyf’s words were slurring together. 

“Lyf. Lyf, talk to me.”

He heard the shuffling of fabric and protesting groans and whimpers.

Marius was now fully awake, holding his phone close to his ear with his good arm. “Lyf. Lyf. Lyfrassir, please talk to me.”

The line went silent for a while and Marius instinctively flinched away from it when it suddenly sounded a loud crashing noise. When he looked back at the phone, the line had gone dead. Oh god. Oh no oh god. 

He quickly dialed Lyf’s number again. It went straight to voicemail. Oh god oh christ oh no.

This was bad. This was really really  _ really _ bad.

Marius didn’t know who that had been or what, but it couldn’t be good. 

He startled when his phone rang again. He immediately picked it up and held it to his ear. 

“Where the hell are you?”

Marius let out a frustrated groan. 

  
  
“I’ll be right there, Jonny.” he said

Being a ‘super villain’, or whatever they were called, was not exactly the ideal job and Marius knew it, but he took it anyway. It paid well and he got to have some fun with his friends. Win win situation. Sure, it wasn’t completely ethical and he had to hide it from most people, but whatever. It was an alright job, all things considered.

He quickly got changed and made his way over to the place where they tended to meet up. Marius didn’t even know how they’d come up with the spot, but they had, and so that was where they went to do their scheming or whatever. Their ‘evil plan’ was just a pinboard covered in colourful post-its with ‘fun’ ideas on them, sure, but they weren’t exactly ethical fun ideas.

Marius pushed open the door and sighed. “What did you need me for?” he questioned, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, you’re a doctor right?”

“I mean, yeah techni-”

“Great! So you know how to make people, like,,, calm.”

Marius groaned. “What the hell did you guys do?”

“Jonny thought it would be funny to kidnap someone but they’re panicking.”

Marius groaned. “What the fuck did you think would happen, of course they’re panicking.” he muttered.

“So go fix ‘em.”

“Alright, where are they?”

“Backroom. Put your mask on, Marius.”

Marius barely caught his cheesy villain mask as it was tossed at him. He slipped it onto his face and walked towards the backroom, frustrated at his friends.

* * *

Lyf woke up with a groan. Their head hurt like crazy and it still felt like the world was spinning a little. They tried to sit up, but found themself tied to something. The wall or a chair, they couldn’t tell, but it wasn’t pleasant.

Then the events from earlier came back to them.

They felt their breathing begin to quicken. They weren’t getting air. Where was the air? Deep breaths, Lyf. Deep breaths. Whatever this is. You can get out of it. You’re smart. 

They flinched when they heard a door creak open. They looked up at the person entering whatever room they were trapped in. They were wearing a mask covering their face and some fairly basic clothes. 

Lyf instinctively made their way back so their back was resting against the wall.

“Alright, I’m kind of busy right now, so just take deep breaths and then you’ll be- Jesus Christ, Lyf?”

The other quickly made his way over to them and they cowarded back against the wall even further, tensing. “Who are you? How do you know me?” they questioned.

The other seemed confused for a second until they seemed to realise that they were wearing a mask and swiftly pulled it off.

Lyf’s eyes widened.

“M- Marius?” they stammered.

“The one and lonely.” Marius muttered under his breath before making his way back over to them. “What happened, Lyf, your phone call scared the shit out of me.”

“I-” Lyf thought for a while. “Someone hit me. I think. And then they knocked me out. What are you doing here?”

Lyf felt the cold of Marius’s metal hand brush against theirs as he untied their wrists.

“I ehm- I guess you could say I work here.”

As soon as their wrists were free, Lyf frantically untied their legs and stood up. Marius just managed to catch them before they hit the ground. 

“Woah, careful there, Sunshine.” he said softly.

They sighed and tried to get back up best they could, still ending up leaning on Marius a little. “I’m fine. Just a bit-” they paused, looking for the right word. “-dizzy is all.”

“More than just a bit, it would seem.” 

Marius gently cupped their face in his hand and brushed some hair away for their temple with the other. “Ah- That doesn’t look great.” he muttered.

Lyf sighed, just leaning against his chest at this point.

“Oh really? I thought the dizziness and the spinning of the world was normal.” Lyf deadpanned. “Can’t we just- Go now? Forgive me if I don’t want to be here any longer.”

“I- It’s not that easy.”

“What do you mean it’s not that easy? You got in here, surely you can get out.”

“I’m not exactly-”

“Marius! What’s taking you so long?” 

Lyf flinched at the rough voice coming from outside. They recognized it and they didn’t like it being there whatsoever.

“Not everything can be solved by shooting it, Jonny! Just give me time!” Marius called.

“You’ve got five minutes. That’s it.”

_ “Fine.” _

Lyf looked back up at him. “Who- Who was- How do you-”

“It’s- It’s a long story, I promise I’ll explain everything once we get home, but right now, we need to get home first.”

Lyf nodded. “Okay. Right. Yeah. Whoever- Whoever took me here. You know them. Right?”

“Yeah- Yeah, I do.”

“Okay. Can’t you just- Ask them? To let me go home.”

“I can try, Lyf, but honestly, aside from Brian and Nastya, I might be the nicests one of the bunch. I’m not sure they’ll agree.”

“Well. If they’re, like- your friends, wouldn't they know about me?”

Marius paused at that. 

“I eh- I haven’t exactly told them. A- About you.”

Lyf furrowed their eyebrows. “What? Why not?”

“Because, we’re supposed to not get too attached to- well, people that aren't us. Besides, one of them would probably go after you and I just- Well, I didn’t want you to get hurt, Lyf.”

Lyf scoffed. “Hate to break it to you, Marius, but it’s a bit late for that.”

Marius sighed. “Suppose you’re right.” he mumbled. “So we just walk out then?”

“I guess so. What are you gonna say to them anyways?”

“‘Oh hello everyone, this is Lyfrassir, y’know, the friend I hid from you all cause you tend to murder people.”

Lyf couldn't help but laugh a little. “Right. Yeah. Not sure how that’s gonna work out.” 

Marius sighed. “I know. But like you said. You can’t just stay here. Can you walk?”

Lyf took a step and felt a surge of dizziness overcome them. They took a breath and blinked through it, leaning back against Marius. “A little?” they concluded.

“Good enough for me.” Marius muttered. 

Lyf was vaguely aware of Marius nearly carrying them to the door and him opening the door. Once they stopped outside the door, Lyf shook their head a little to shake of the dizziness. Once their vision cleared, they were looking right at whoever had attacked them earlier.

Lyf could see him much clearer now. He had dark hair and was wearing just,,, way more belts than should be allowed. He had a glint of rage in his eyes that sent a shiver down their spine, but that anger was not directed at Lyf. No, it seemed to be directed at Marius.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Walking out of the backroom?”

“You know what I meant, Marius.”

Marius took a breath. “Jonny. This is Lyf. They’re my friend that you kidnapped for some stupid fucking reason.”

Lyf groaned a little, still leaning fully against Marius. “Hi-” they greeted. 

Jonny looked back at Lyf, his eyes seemingly looking them over. “Okay. Care to tell me why we didn’t know about them?”

“Because you would probably kidnap and/or torment them.” 

Jonny opened his mouth to say something back but then closed it and sighed. “Okay fair.”

Lyf blinked again. “What now, Von Raum?” they mumbled.    
  
Marius laughed. “Now you go home.”

“Home.” They felt themself staggering. “That’s nice.”

They lost their footing and fell into Marius’s arms. 

  
  
“Oh dear- That’s not- great.” he muttered as Lyf’s eyes fell shut.

* * *

They woke up on something soft.

They blinked their eyes open and slowly sat up. 

“Mmm what-” they groaned. They looked around, finding themself in a bed that definitely wasn’t theirs. They slowly got up and luckily managed to stay up this time. They moved to the door of the bedroom and opened it. 

They found themself in a dimly lit hallway that led out into a living room. There they spotted a familiar face seemingly asleep on the couch. Marius. That made sense. This was probably Marius’s apartment then.

They didn’t want to wake him up, but they also didn’t want to be alone. So they just took a seat on the other edge of the couch and leaned back. They let their eyes fall shut and let themself sink back into sleep.

* * *

When they woke up, it was with their head leaning on something comfortable. They weren’t sure what it was, so they blinked their eyes open. 

_ Oh. _

Their head was resting on Marius’s chest, which was going up and down slowly as they laid against it. 

“Are you awake?” they heard in Marius’s hushed voice.

They groaned a little and moved away from him. “Yeah-” they mumbled. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better? I made my way over here myself tonight, so that’s good I suppose.”

“Mhm. Sure is.”

Lyf looked back at him.    
  
“I eh- I’m sorry I fell asleep. On- On you, I mean.”

Marius looked away. Was he blushing?   
  
“Oh- It’s- It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” 

“You sure?”   
  
“Yeah- I- Ehm- I honestly didn’t really… mind?” Marius paused. “God that sounds weird, doesn’t it?”

Lyf looked back at him. “No- No, it doesn’t. I eh- I didn’t really mind my- myself.”

Lyf neared him a little, a nervous but gentle look in their eyes.

“Oh.”

Marius moved over to them a little more as well, that same look in his eyes.

“Yeah.”

He reached down and brushed a lock of hair out of their face, placing it behind their ear, letting his hand linger on their face.

“Can I…?”

They nodded.

Marius leaned in and connected their lips, slipping his free hand around their waist. Lyf kissed back, slipping their arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss. 

Marius pushed a little and Lyf let themself fall back on the couch with a laugh. He leaned back in and pressed a line of kisses onto their skin, going from their collarbone to their throat and ending back up at their mouth. 

Eventually he pulled back, smiling down at Lyf. 

“That was-” he breathed. “-…fun.”

Lyf chuckled. “That’s one way to put it.” they muttered, looking up at Marius leaning above them. “Feel like that’s been a long time coming.”

Marius laughed. “Yup.” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“So how long until we have to properly get up?”

“A couple hours, why?”

Lyf gently pulled him back down, connecting their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> please leave me a comment, they always make my day!!
> 
> as always, stay safe and big love <333


End file.
